Backstreets
"Backstreets" is a song by Bruce Springsteen from the album Born to Run. In the original vinyl release, it concludes side one of the record. Background "Backstreets" begins with a minute-long instrumental introduction that features pianist Roy Bittan playing both piano and organ, with only occasional traces of any other instruments being heard. In his review of Born to Run for Rolling Stone, writer Greil Marcus said: "Backstreets" ... begins with music so stately, so heartbreaking, that it might be the prelude to a rock & roll version of The Iliad. "Backstreets" has also been interpreted as a narrative about a homosexual relationship because the name Terry is sexually ambiguous. It has also been said to potentially represent a platonic but intense friendship between two men that has faded. However, listening to any of the numerous bootleg versions of "Backstreets" from the 1978 "Darkness on the Edge of Town" tour, Terry is repeatedly referred to as "she" and "little girl," indicating that Terry is indeed a woman. Another interpretation is that it is about Springsteen's relationship with his early '70's girlfriend, Diane Lozito. In his autobiography, Born to Run, Springsteen states that "Backstreets" is about a broken friendship. According to Songfacts, "Backstreets" is about a broken relationship where the narrator is concerned about losing his love interest as a friend and that Terry was based on girls Springsteen knew. Springsteen also states that "Backstreets" is about "Just youth, the beach, the night, friendships, the feeling of being an outcast and kind of living far away from things in this little outpost in New Jersey. It's also about a place of personal refuge. It wasn't a specific relationship or anything that brought the song into being." "Backstreets by Bruce Springsteen." Songfacts. Web. 19 August 2019. Strings were brought into the recording studio, but never made it into the final, finished version of the song. E Street Band drummer Max Weinberg also stated that "Backstreets" is one of his favorite Springsteen songs. The song's title later became the name of a popular Springsteen fan magazine. The melody and organ bear some resemblance to "Positively 4th Street" by Bob Dylan, an influence of Springsteen's. Rolling Stone claims that it echoes mid-1960s Dylan, especially the organ part reminiscent of Blonde on Blonde. Live performance history and interlude During the 1978 Darkness Tour, Springsteen often added a semi-improvised interlude in between the final chorus and the outro. It usually involved Springsteen's singing solo accompanied by the piano. The other instruments then joined in as the interlude built to a climax. It elaborated on the story of the protagonist and Terry. It differed from performance to performance but frequently involved the protagonist's reminiscing about a good time he and Terry had shared, followed by an emotional condemnation of her subsequent betrayal. This interlude has become known to Springsteen fans as the "Sad Eyes" interlude (not to be confused with the Springsteen song of the same name) due to frequently occurring lyrics stating that Terry had sad eyes or should dry her tears. It also has been referred to as the "Baby I remember you" or "Little girl don't cry" interlude. Parts of the interlude later materialized in recast form as the song "Drive All Night" on The River album in 1980. The interlude version of "Backstreets" has not been performed live since; however, it can be heard on numerous fan bootlegs from that tour. In 2007, during Springsteen and the E Street Band's Magic Tour, "Backstreets" frequently found its way into the set list, most likely as a tribute to Springsteen's longtime friend Terry Magovern, who died earlier that year. On April 22, 2008, it was the opening song of the first show following the death of longtime band member Danny Federici. During the 2009 Working on a Dream Tour, "Backstreets" performances sometimes teased the interlude. Lyrics One soft infested summer me and Terry became friends Trying in vain to breathe the fire we was born in Catching rides to the outskirts tying faith between our teeth Sleeping in that old abandoned beach house getting wasted in the heat And hiding on the backstreets Hiding on the backstreets With a love so hard and filled with defeat Running for our lives at night on them backstreets Slow dancing in the dark on the beach at Stockton's Wing Where desperate lovers park we sat with the last of the Duke Street Kings Huddled in our cars, waiting for the bells that ring In the damp heat of the night, we could get loose of everything To go running on the backstreets Running on the backstreets Terry you swore we'd live forever Take it on them backstreets together Endless juke joints and Valentino drag Where dancers scraped the tears up off the street dressed down in rags Running into the darkness some hurt bad, some really dying At night sometimes it seemed you could hear the whole damn city crying Blame it on the lies that killed us Blame it on the truth that ran us down You can blame it all on me, Terry, it don't matter to me now When the breakdown hit at midnight there was nothing left to say But I hated him and I hated you when you went away Laying here in the dark you're like an angel on my chest Just another tramp of hearts crying tears of faithlessness Remember all the movies, Terry, we'd go see Trying to learn to walk like the heroes we thought we had to be And after all this time to find we're just like all the rest Stranded in the park and forced to confess to hiding on the backstreets Hiding on the backstreets Where we swore forever friends On the backstreets until the end Hiding on the backstreets Hiding on the backstreets Personnel Bruce Springsteen - guitar, vocals Garry Tallent - bass guitar Max M. Weinberg - drums Roy Bittan - piano, organ Critical Reception Rolling Stone rated "Backstreets" to be the sixth best Bruce Springsteen song of all time. References Category:Songs Category:Born To Run songs Category:Live 1975-85 songs Category:Hammersmith Odeon London '75 songs Category:Live In New York City songs Category:The River Tour, Tempe 1980 songs